lessons
by xCaligula
Summary: Ursula grows tired of the way Eddie carries himself and decides to teach him a thing or two about how to really please a woman.


**A/N: The Watchmen kink meme has taken over my life. This is a prompt from way back that filled for a few of the couples they listed, but not for this one, so I went for it.**

 **Prompt: . ?thread=8610986#t8610986**

 **Facesitting. "The kind where the chick is just taking what she wants, exactly how she wants it. Where the guy is just so into it that he's about to get his rocks off just being buried face first in her flesh." One of the couples given was Ursula and Eddie, with the quote, "You think you have what it takes, little boy? Oh, no, that will never do." Another one was Eddie with Ursula's lady friend nurse while Ursula watched and taunted him, and though I didn't choose to do that, I liked something said there, about how Eddie would be into it while also feeling degraded and angsty, cos he's only be about sixteen and. IDK. I liked that. So yeah, he's underage here, so beware.**

Ursula was fed up with the way Eddie teased her. She was fed up with the remarks he made and the looks he gave her, and the little snickers that came forth whenever anything was said about sexuality while she was present.

She was sure that everyone already knew the way she was; it had never been said, but it was almost certainly a well-known fact. Eddie, at least, was aware, and that was why he did the things he did.

Normally, she would not let it get to her. It wasn't as if women like her were all that common to the public eye, and he _was_ just a kid. But Eddie wasn't just any kid- he was a total punk, incredibly rude and a major pain in the ass, and he was not just teasing her to get under her skin. She would bet just about anything that he was trying to make Sally jealous.

With all of that in mind, it grew difficult to ignore his lewd remarks and suggestions, to tolerate the way he carried himself as if he were God's gift to women, when she knew nothing of pleasing a woman.

As her frustration with him grew, so did her frustration in other departments. It was not easy for a woman of her persuasion to find partners, and she had been without any satisfaction. She was getting so desperate that she began to wonder just how awful being with a man would be, depending on what she had him do for her.

And so the thought occurred to her that if she could kill two birds with one stone, if she could teach Eddie a lesson _and_ get herself some amount of pleasure, then that might be just what she needed.

~X~

"What are you going, hangin' around?" asked Eddie. He had noticed Ursula hang back after the others had started to leave and, being the naturally curious person that he was, he had stayed behind too.

"What's it to you?" she asked, standoffish as usual.

"No need to be so cold, _doll_ ," he said, enjoying the way she cringed as he drawled over the pet name. "Lemme guess. You were just dyin' for a chance to get me alone, right?"

"Don't flatter yourself. You're not my type, kid," she said, pursing her lips.

The crack at his age set him off a bit and he snapped, "Yeah, betcha'd prefer if I was a girl, right?"

She was not at all daunted by his accusation. "Perhaps I would."

"Heh, that's funny. Ya think a real man like me couldn't give it to ya better than some girl could?" He leered at her, letting his eyes roam her body. She was not pretty, but there was definitely something attractive about her, something that he could appreciate even if he preferred the trendy beauties like Sally.

"A real man, hm? Little boy, more like," she replied, and he felt his temper flare up. A retort was hot on his tongue, but she stopped him by saying, "Oh, the things I could teach a child like you."

Surprised, but still trying to maintain his cocky demeanor, he said, "You? Teach me somethin'? Ha! Betcha I know a hell of a lot more than ya give me credit for."

"Lay back and prove it to me then," Ursula said, gesturing to a couch in the room.

Eddie was stunned that this older woman, that this teammate of his that he knew was gay, was inviting him to fuck her. It did wonders to his ego, knowing that he could even gain the desire of such a woman as her. Surely this meant that he would have his chance with Sally soon enough.

Needless to say, he was already hard by this point, and he eagerly laid back on the couch. He fumbled with his belt, ready to free his cock and be ridden by Ursula, which is what he assumed she was going to do to him.

However, as she watched him do this, she burst into harsh laughter and said, "You silly boy. What makes you think I'd want to do something like that?"

"Well, you said-" She cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"I said I could teach you a thing or two," she replied, "and I fully intend to do that." She turned and undressed from the waist down, and his eyes lingered on her firm yet feminine rear before she turned back around.

She climbed on top of him on the couch, straddling him, and his cock twitched with anticipation. If she wasn't going to fuck him then why had she undressed, and if she was going to fuck him, then why hadn't she let him undress?

Suddenly, before he could ask about her intentions, her womanhood was over his face, lowering and brushing against him. He could feel the damp warmth on his nose, his closed lips, and could smell the sweet scent of her arousal.

"Open your mouth, boy," she commanded. "Don't you at least know how to do something like this?" He complied, parting his lips ever so slightly. Her laugh was positively spiteful.

"You claimed to be a 'real man', but even I know how to please a woman better than you do," she chided. "Lick me."

The command was not completely harsh in tone, but Eddie did not hesitate to do as told. It was only starting to become clear to him that he had bitten off a bit more than he could chew with her, that she really did have the upper hand her. He tentatively extended his tongue and licked at her folds.

He had been somewhat afraid that the taste would be unpleasant, but it was not; it was strange, yes, but he could not deny that he liked it. He picked up speed with his tongue, lapping at her vigorously, unnerved by the fact that she was not reacting.

He buried his tongue deep within her, trying with all his might to gain some sort of reaction from the older woman. Anything to prove that he was doing this right, that he was not as ignorant as she thought he was. Still, she remained silent, even as he felt her cunt tighten and grow damp from more than just his saliva.

"Is that really all you have in you, boy?" she asked. "I hadn't wanted to have to take control, but if I must, I suppose I must." She gave a theatrical sigh; they both knew that that was what she had wanted all along.

And then she was rocking her hips, grinding cunt against his tongue. At last, she let out a lewd moan that caused his cock to swell with arousal, despite the very obvious discomfort of the situation. He could barely breathe; she was smothering him and his nose hurt from the way she bumped up against it. Still, he could not even attempt to pretend it wasn't incredibly hot.

But something about it was absolutely humiliating, the way she taunted him about it, they way he hadn't known what to do to please her, the way he had clearly never done this before and she knew it. It was degrading, to have her grind into his face, using him as if he were nothing more than a toy for her pleasure, it was degrading that she would not touch him or do anything to help get him off.

But, worst of all, was that he enjoyed every moment of it, that he liked the way she was treating him, that he would not need her to touch him in order for him to get off. He felt pathetic and useless and humiliated, and he did not give a damn. Eddie loved it.

He loved her taste, he loved the feeling of her wet warmth on his lips, he loved the sensation of her bucking her hips into his face, he loved the sounds she made as he felt her insides start to quiver, tremble. She was close, she was getting there, and she was using him to do it, and he loved that and-

He felt her tighten up and that sealed the deal for him, and he was overcome with pleasure as he climaxed, spilling his seed onto his stomach. A bit trailed down his cock, which had still not been touched by either of them. She had done nothing for him and he had done nothing for himself, and he had still come first.

Last did not mean least for Ursula, and soon after he had finished, he felt the incredible pulsing within her folds, like a tight, warm heartbeat, and she threw her head back with one final moan as she came.

The two panted and she inched back so that she sat on his chest now. He grinned up at her, his old cocky smirk back in place. "See, I wasn't so bad, now, was I?"

She only scoffed and said, "Don't kid yourself, boy. I did all the work, you just enjoyed the show. A little too much, at that." She laughed then, and he knew she was right, and that it had been her, all her.

He had been useless and she had still managed to use him, and he had fallen for it. He had let her take advantage of him and humiliate him, and, goddamn it, he had loved every second of it.

 **A/N: If there's an unfilled Eddie prompt, you can bet your sweet ass I'll write it. Especially if it's Minutemen-era smut.**


End file.
